incorniciato
by dhiya chan
Summary: Ketika kehidupan terusik oleh keadaan


Disclaimer Naruto selalu milik Mas Kishi

Rate: M

Genre: Tragedy

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Warning: Rape, hard Yaoi, BL, bloody scent(-), typos.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul satu dini hari, tengah malam telah berlalu lebih dari empat puluh tiga menit silam. Meskipun sebagian besar manusia telah terlelap ke awang mimpi. Tokyo, tidak akan pernah surut akan eksistensi germerlap kehidupan malam kota metropolitan terpadat nomor satu didunia. Distrik Shinjuku satu, berada tidak jauh dari kawasan Yoyogi dua. Puluhan manusia beragam gender maupun usia masih bergerumul memadati gedung berlantaikan 15 tingkat, Hotel Sunroute Plaza Shinjuku.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah para pegawai plaza walau gurat kelelahan nampak terlihat jelas dipandang mata. Melayani pelanggan lebih dari 15 jam tentulah membawa beban tersendiri bagi mereka. Selain rasa letih yang dirasa karena kehilangan banyak energi, mendapat kritikan pedas dari pihak manager plaza berupa komplain atas ketidak-nyamanan calon pembeli pada kinerja pekerja, sedikit banyak menyita isi pikiran. Terus didesak, tertekan situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan sungguh sangat menyiksa. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini selain merendahkan hati, membungkukan badan seraya mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Memperdebatkan kesalahan kecil yang tidak mereka lakukan memang merepotkan, terlebih jika berhadapan dengan orang tua kolot. _Hell_, lebih baik mengalah daripada kehilangan perkerjaan ditengah himpitan kebutuhan ekonomi yang semakin meninggi setiap tahun-nya.

Sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tinggi semampai menghela nafas pelan, menetralisir rasa penat menyerang setiap sendi pundak yang sendari tadi berteriak meminta istirahat. Wajah dikatagorikan tampan oleh kaum hawa itu nampak menyendu, mata onyx sekelam malam terlihat _berkaca_ sesekali menguap kecil untuk kesekian kali menahan kantuk yang menyergap hingga gurat kehitaman disekitar kantung mata memunculkan diri. Walau gerak tubuh terkesan lama, enggan menghitung jumlah barang belanjaan pembeli di meja kasir, pemuda surai dongker tersebut tetap berusaha profesional meski tak semaksimal 25 menit lalu melayani para pelanggan.

'Satu pelanggan lagi.' Batin pemuda itu tak mengalihkan fokus pandangan mata obsidan dari barang belanjaan. Setelah memilah produk makanan yang telah selesai di_scan_ kemudian dimasukan kedalam kantong plastik, tangan pucat terbalut kulit albaster menyerahkan barang belanja pada seorang wanita muda, menerima sejumlah uang kisaran puluhan ribu dan terakhir mengunci brankas kasir. Langkah kaki konstan dari sepatu kulit berwarna hitam bergema dilantai yang dingin, tanpa perlu ditanyapun, sekolompok pegawai memakai kemeja putih dengan _name tag_ dibagian dada tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Besok jam 8 pagi, jangan sampai terlambat." Ujar sosok tersebut memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot.

Sasuke, laki-laki bersurai raven kebiruan mempercepat langkah kaki dari meja kasir. Berusaha mengejar pria dewasa tersebut mengabaikan tugas pembukuan yang telah menanti untuk dikerjakan.

"Ebisu-san!" Panggil Sasuke seraya melebarkan langkah kaki. Pria berkacamata minus tak bergeming, tidak juga menolehkan kepala melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini setengah berlari. Ebisu, wakil kepala bagian keuangan Sunroute Plaza berbelok kearah kiri ketika sampai dipersimpangan lorong panjang.

Sasuke yang tertinggal cukup jauh mendesis keras, yakin bila Ebisu akan sulit ditemui bila telah menghilang diantara persimpangan lorong tersebut. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk kesekian kali, Sasuke melangkah semakin lebar, berlari sekencang mungkin sembari berteriak lantang menyeru nama laki-laki berkacamata bening itu.

"Ebisu-san!"

Terlambat.

Disaat Sasuke telah berbelok kearah kiri. Bunyi dentuman pintu tertutup rapat berjarak 14 kaki dari tempat ia berpijak, menghancurkan harapan Sasuke. 'Sial!' Cela Sasuke dalam batin, merutuki tingkahnya yang lamban mengejar Ebisu hingga berakhir kembali seperti ini.

Selepas menghela nafas keras, Sasuke melangkah. Mendekati pintu berlapis cat coklat tua tersebut dengan amarah menyeruak relung pikiran. Satu kali pukulan dipermukaan pintu, menjadi awal begitu ia menjejakan kaki. "Ebisu-san! Keluar! Aku tahu kau ada didalam."

Berharap akan ada balasan? Tentu saja pemikiran tersebut telah Sasuke buang jauh-jauh hari. Sebab, ia sadar. Ebisu tak akan mau menjawab panggilannya, serupa seperti hari sebelumnya. Dimana lebih dari 3 minggu terakhir, ia telah merenteti Ebisu dengan desakan demi desakan akan hak-nya yang tertunda.

"Jangan pernah berpikir, aku tak akan berani menghancurkan pintu ini bila anda tidak keluar." Ancam Sasuke setelah disambut keheningan tidak berujung. Jujur Sasuke katakan, ia sangat benci bermain kucing-kucingan begini dengan sang kepala keuangan. Berteriak setiap malam sehabis berkerja hingga membuat kerongkongan dan buku tangannya sakit, orang bodoh pun tidak akan mau melakukan tindakan sia-sia seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendesak Ebisu -setelah memohon 8 hari silam- agar memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ebisu-san!"

Derit pintu terbuka bergema. Memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki kurus, tinggi 168 cm dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dimasukan kedalam celana, dasi biru garis merah bermotif ukiran akar pohon tersemat rapi dikerah kemeja, dan tak ketinggalan kacamata bening berteger diantara pangkal hidung. Contoh karyawan teladan namun minim _style_, itulah Ebisu.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk kesekian kali, seminggu lagi Sasuke." Ebisu bersedekap dada, melihat pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan jengah, terusik oleh suara berisik dan tingkah brutal Sasuke.

"2 bulan sebelumnya, kau juga bilang seminggu lagi!" Sasuke tak mampu membendung diri untuk tidak mendengus sinis ketika mendapatkan jawaban sama dari sang kepala bagian keuangan. "Telah banyak waktu berlalu, dan kata 'seminggu' yang kau ucapkan tidak berlaku bagiku, Ebisu-san."

"Jika begitu, ubahlah sedikit pemikiran radikal mu untuk bersabar menanti. Hanya sesaat, itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Ebisu memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot.

"Dan jawabanku untuk pernyataanmu, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" Sasuke berupaya meredam emosi, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan sekuat mungkin hingga buku jari-nya memutih. Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajah menyebalkan Ebisu yang seolah-olah bersikap ia pemilik plaza. Kenyataan sebenarnya, Ebisu hanya lah tak lebih dari seorang karyawan biasa pemegang kepala bagian keuangan yang mengkoordinasi gaji pegawai rendahan seperti dirinya.

Ebisu mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya bosan. "Harusnya kau lebih_ peka_ memahami keadaan, Sasuke. Sunroute Plaza sedikit mengalami kesulitan. Kita berada ditepi jurang kehancuran hingga berimbas pada gaji kalian. Jika kau tidak mampu mengontrol diri untuk bersabar, keadaan kita akan semakin terancam. Tidak hanya kau, ratusan orang akan kehilangan perkerjaan."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang!" Desis Sasuke berbahaya. Sudah cukup ia mengalah dikemarin hari. "Yang ku inginkan hanya gaji ku. 4 bulan, telah jauh dari kata 'sabar' menghadapi kalian yang terus mengekang uang-uang ku."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Seminggu, Sasuke. Hanya seminggu! Itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Balas Ebisu santai, masih berusaha menyangkal. Membuat Sasuke sendari tadi mati-mati'an menahan amarah, menggertak gigi bagian depannya erat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan mengontrol diri.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tak mampu dihitung dalam kurun 5 detik. Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Ebisu. Dan membenturkan punggung ringkih itu kepermukaan dinding. "Jangan buat aku bertindak kasar!" Teriaknya memecah kesunyian lorong yang sepi.

Bola mata obsidan Ebisu membulat sempurna, menampilkan raut keterkejutan yang didominasi penuh rasa takut teramat hebat mendapati Sasuke hendak melayangkan kepalan tangan. Bunyi ketukan sepatu diantara lorong bergema. Menampilkan dua orang laki-laki berseragam putih hitam sedang berpatroli terperanjat kaget saat berbelok kearah kiri.

"_Se-Security!_" Jerit Ebisu menggerakkan tangan kanan, mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk lekas mendekat menyelamatkan nyawa-nya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kedua satpam itu pun segera melangkahkan kaki, menyergap Sasuke dari dua arah menahan pergerakan pundak dan tangan pemuda beriris langit kelam. Sasuke berontak, ingin melepaskan diri sebagai bentuk tak terima diperlakukan bak penjahat oleh rekan satu kerjanya.

Dengan angkuh, walau masih tersirat rasa takut. Ebisu segera membusungkan badan, memperbaiki letak kerah kemeja yang berantakan seperti semula. "U-Usir orang gila ini! Dia bukan lagi bagian Sunroute Plaza!" Titah Ebisu mutlak.

Sasuke yang merasa Ebisu tidak punya hak mengeluarkan dirinya sesuka hati, menolak. Berontak mengupayakan diri terlepas dari jerat dua orang _security_. "L-Lepaskan aku, Kotetsu, Izumo! Aku masih ada urusan dengan dia!"

Sayang...

Berusaha seperti apapun Sasuke ingin melepaskan diri. Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak juga berniat menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Sekali pun mereka rekan seperjuangan, Kotetsu maupun Izumo tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka masihlah menginginkan perkerjaan, meski sisi kemanusiaan bergolak tidak menerima perlakuan semena-mena seorang Ebisu.

Disepanjang lorong menuju lantai basement Sunroute Plaza, Sasuke terus menyeru nama Ebisu, berteriak meminta laki-laki berkaca mata tersebut segera melunasi gajinya yang belum terbayarkan selama 4 bulan silam. Tak hanya nama Ebisu saja yang menjadi 'korban' sumpah serapah Sasuke. Izumo dan Kotetsu pun tak luput dari caci maki karena tega mengkhianati persahabatan yang terjalin satu setengah tahun lalu. Rela berbagi tempat bernaung disaat ia sendiri kesusahan membayar sewa apartemen, Sasuke bahkan kini merasa menyesal setengah mati memberi perhatian lebih pada mereka jika akhirnya dibalas menyakitkan seperti ini.

Di pembatas gerbang parkir basement plaza pintu masuk, menjadi tempat pendaratan tubuh Sasuke yang telah dihentakan secara kasar oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu. Tas slempang coklat serta jaket putih dilempar sembarang arah, menutupi wajah Sasuke masih terduduk diatas tanah. Sebagai seorang laki-laki memiliki tempramental tinggi. Sasuke tidak terima begitu saja dengan perlakuan Izumo dan Kotetsu seenak hati. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sasuke lekas melangkahkan kaki ingin menerobos masuk.

Izumo sigap menghadang. Menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan mendorong pundak pemuda bersurai dongker itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Pulanglah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram marah. "Bukan urusan mu, Izumo." Balas Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kaki menerobos pintu masuk.

"Kau bukan lagi bagian Sunroute Plaza." Sanggah Kotetsu angkat bicara.

Mata onyx Sasuke memicing tajam. Merasa terhina sekaligus jengah dengan perilaku Izumo dan Kotetsu terasa menyebalkan dipandangan mata. "Ebisu tidak berhak memecatku! Dia hanyalah karyawan biasa, tidak lebih seorang kepala bagian keuangan yang kini mengekang penghasilanku!"

Sasuke kembali berjalan, masih berusaha menerobos masuk mengabaikan Izumo maupun Kotetsu yang bersiap melontarkan sanggahan. Belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tarikan kuat dari arah belakang menghentikan perjalanan Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit albaster menggeram tidak suka. Sadar Kotetsu -pelaku penarikan- mendorong bahu Sasuke secara kasar.

"Jangan buat kami melakukan kekerasan, Sasuke." Kotetsu bersedekap dada, menatap Sasuke tajam penuh peringatan. Tiada sungkan sedikit pun bagi Kotetsu dan Izumo bila memang adu otot menjadi akhir penyelesaian. Menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sasuke sangatlah merepotkan, terlebih yang dihadapi kini tengah terhimpit oleh kenyataan tak menguntungkan. Jika telah dituntut oleh keadaan, Sasuke tidak akan pernah gentar.

"Kau pikir, aku akan takut? Begitu?" Sasuke melangkah maju. Bersiap menantang Kotetsu dengan gestur menyerang.

"Sasuke!"

Izumo mencengkram lembut pundak Sasuke menggunakan tangan kiri. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengisyaratkan pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu bahwa ia tak mempunyai niat bersikap kasar untuk memancing perkelahian. "Istirahatlah. Besok kau bisa membicarakan hal ini pada _manager_ plaza."

Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Izumo kasar. Membungkukan badan 160 derajat memungut tas slempang serta jaket diatas tanah. Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke segera berbalik arah. Pergi melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Kotetsu dan juga Izumo.

.

.

.

Belum usai kekalutan hati atas kejadian 48 menit lalu, kini pikiran Sasuke harus kembali bergelut dalam emosi ketika sampai dihalaman apartemen tempat tinggalnya selama berada di Tokyo. Empat bulan tidak menerima penghasilan dari perkerjaannya sebagai kasir Sunroute Plaza, selama itu pula lah Sasuke tidak membayar uang sewa apartemen yang telah menginjak bulan kelima. Sialnya lagi pemilik apartemen bukan termaksud orang bertoleransi tinggi. Empat bulan lebih terus menghindar dari pemilik apartemen tidak selamanya mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan Sasuke. Lamban laun akan terendus juga. Mengetahui kapan hal itu terjadi secara pasti, Sasuke tak mampu menerka, hanya saja ia telah memperkirakan 'pertemuan' ini akan terjadi. Dan kini, apa yang ia risaukan saat kembali kekediaman 'sementara' miliknya, terjadi juga. Bukannya bermaksud melarikan diri, hanya saja Sasuke belum siap diusir oleh nyonya sang pemilik apartemen bila bertatap muka langsung disaat ia tak mempunyai apa yang diinginkannya..

"Kapan kau akan mengembalikan semua uangku, Uchiha." Tanpa basa-basi atau beramah tamah kepada Sasuke yang baru saja selepas pulang kerja. Wanita bertubuh pendek dengan bobot 115 kg, menyergap Sasuke diambang pintu apartemen. Hembusan asap rokok bertebaran, membaur diantara udara menutupi wajah penuh dipolesi make up tebal si wanita yang kini menatap dingin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk pelipis sebelah kanan pelan, mencari jawaban tepat ditengah keheningan yang melanda. "Beri aku sedikit waktu, Akimichi-san."

Si wanita mendesis berbahaya. Jengah karena telah memperkirakan jawaban yang akan ia terima bila berhadapan dengan 'penunggak' uang sewa aparatemen-nya. Sasuke memang kali pertama membuat masalah tidak membayar uang sewa selama hampir 5 bulan terakhir, tetapi bagi si wanita, menghadapi tingkah pola penghuni apartemen sering menunggak, bukanlah hal baru. Selama 14 tahun mendirikan apartemen, si wanita tak lagi merasa kaget. Dan bila mengalami kejadian serupa, ia pun akan mengambil keputusan sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan pada orang-orang _sebelum_ Sasuke.

"Kuberi waktu sampai besok untuk membereskan barang-barangmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan keterkejutan mendengar titah dari sang pemilik apartemen. Mengusirnya? Kheh! Yang benar saja! Sasuke terlambat 4 bulan membayar sewa apartemen semata karena gaji-nya dikekang oleh pihak Sunroute Plaza. Tidak ada niat'an sedikit pun dibenak si Raven untuk menunggak seperti penghuni apartemen lain yang menghabiskan gaji untuk bersenang-senang tapi melupakan kewajiban membayar sewa.

"Akimichi-"

"Jangan paksa aku bertindak kejam, Uchiha-kun." Si wanita menghisap penuh rokok dimulut, lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar. "Bereskan barang-barang mu, atau aku akan membuangnya ketempat sampah!"

Sasuke mengacak surai kelamnya menggunakan jemari tangan kanan. Sedikit gusar tak mendapat keringanan sama sekali dari pemilik apartemen. "Seminggu lagi, Akimichi-san. Aku berjanji, akan melunasi semuanya!" Mata onyx Sasuke menatap si wanita penuh keyakinan, terpancar jelas keseriusan bahwa setiap kata yang ia utarakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti kalimat penuh penekanan dari bibir pemilik apartemen bukanlah sebuah lelucon untuk mempermainkan Sasuke. Bila wanita memiliki tahi lalat dibagian bibir bawah itu telah berkata demikian, mustahil pendiriannya akan berubah walau sudah dijelaskan seperti apapun kebenarannya.

"Tidak perlu esok pagi, sekarang pun aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini." Sasuke merogoh saku celana, memasukan kunci lalu membanting pintu ketika masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

Satu buah tas ransel ukuran besar kini menjadi teman bagi Sasuke menembus keheningan malam. Tak perlu membawa peralatan rumit, cukup pakaian diseluruh lemari ia kemas sedemikian rupa agar muat didalam tas ransel, Sasuke telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang telah ia huni selama lebih dari tiga tahun terakhir. Sasuke memang memiliki tempat tinggal, selayaknya hunian biasa seperti apartemen lain pada umumnya. Walau memiliki tempat tinggal, Sasuke tidaklah mempunyai peralatan lengkap seperti yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Kasur usang setipis matras dengan lubang dibagian tengah, tidak mungkin ia bawa pergi bersama. Membawa peralatan masak pun tiada guna, sebab ia tidak memiliki alat tersebut. Kebutuhan pangan Sasuke sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok dambaan yang menjadi kekasih hati selama dua setengah tahun terakhir. Tidak perlu dijabarkan lebih lanjut, kediaman sang kekasih adalah tujuan utama Uchiha muda selepas tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

Pukul setengah tiga dini hari, Sasuke menyusuri jalan lenggang tak tersapu aktivitas manusia, sedikit berharap dalam hati walau pun ia sangsi, apakah ada bus melintas dipagi buta yang akan membawanya pada tempat bernaung untuk sementara waktu? Kediaman sang kekasih memang tidak terlalu jauh, masih dalam katagori dekat bila menaiki bus dalam kurun waktu 7 menit saja. Namun jika bila dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki, Sasuke yakin seluruh sendi pergelangan lututnya akan terasa sakit mengingat jarak tempuh perjalanan sepanjang 9 kilometer.

Sasuke mengeratkan jaket putih yang ia kenakan, menutup surai raven miliknya dengan tudung jaket dan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku. Pikiran Sasuke yang terus mengutuk kesialan demi kesialan dihadapi olehnya, sirna sudah saat pandangan mata menangkap atap bangunan berwarna merah bata tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan selama lebih dari 20 menit, akhirnya Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan kasur empuk dan pelukan mesra dari tubuh sempurna sang kekasih. Sedikit pemikiran nakal terlintas dibenak, mengajak kekasih untuk berhubungan seks mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Toh saat ini Sasuke sedang dilanda stress, dan seks adalah obat mujarab menghilangkan kekalutan hati. Itulah yang sering dikatakan kekasihnya bila sedang ingin 'bermain bersama'.

Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke reflek menyeret kedua langkah kaki lebih lebar. Menggebu-ngebu menaiki tangga ke lantai lima agar segera menghambur kepelukan tubuh elok dambaan hati. Tangan pucat terbalut kulit albaster mengangkat pot bongsai mini disisi kiri kaki pintu apartemen, meraih kunci tergeletak diatas lantai, memasukannya, lalu memutar ganggang pintu berbentuk bulat secara perlahan.

Ruangan gelap tidak terterangi cahaya lampu adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke saat membuka sedikit pintu apartemen. Sadar penghuni apartemen kini tertidur lelap -mengingat sekarang pukul tiga dini-, Sasuke berjalan pelan, mengendap-ngendap menembus kegelapan ruangan. Sedikit kejutan hangat untuk yang tercinta, mungkin bisa menambah suasana romantis sebelum memulai kegiatan 'panas', begitulah pikir Sasuke saat melihat pintu berjarak 3 langkah dari hadapannya.

"Anhhhnnn~~"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti seketika ketika menangkap suara asing terdengar dari pintu kamar. Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam, mengadahkan telinga kanan kearah pintu untuk memastikan sekali lagi, apa benar suara lebih mirip disebut desahan itu berasal dari kamar kekasihnya?

"A-Anhhhggg~~"

Terdengar lagi. Dan Sasuke sangat yakin suara tersebut benar-benar berasal dari dalam kamar. Pikiran Sasuke pun bergerilya, menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang terjadi hingga membuat kekasih hati mendesah sekeras itu?

"Le-Le-bih~~, ce-cepat Uta-kat-tahhh~~"

Sasuke mematung, menghentikan pergerakan tangan kanan ingin menggapai ganggang pintu kamar terhenti ditengah udara. Rintihan kecil mengalun lembut serta decitan ranjang yang berderit keras. Seketika membuat Sasuke meradang. Mendengar desahan syahdu dikumandangkan dari bibir sang kekasih yang -biasa- terdengar jika mereka berdua berhubungan seks, menyeru nama seseorang dengan sedemikan mesra. Tanpa ditanyapun Sasuke paham, peristiwa yang terjadi dibalik pintu kamar itu.

'BRAK!'

Dentuman pintu didobrak paksa membahana diruangan yang sempit. Dua insan saling bergumul satu sama lain diatas tempat tidur tersentak kaget, didominasi jeritan kencang dari si wanita tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh polosnya. Laki-laki memiliki surai raven menggeram murka mendapati pemuda lain berada diatas tempat tidur si wanita _berwujud_ sama, polos, tak tertutupi apapun.

"Sa...Sasu-"

Belum sempat si wanita usai memanggil nama pemilik batu onyx sekelam malam dihadapannya, laki-laki yang dipanggil pun berlari cepat, menerjang pria bersurai coklat tua. Memberikan satu buah pukulan telak, tepat di bagian rahang kiri.

"Sasuke!" Jerit si wanita mendapati Sasuke telah menduduki perut Utakata, tak lupa membubuhi ruam kebiruan dimasing-masing pipi melalui kedua tangan tanpa jeda. "Astaga! Sa-Sasuke! Berhenti! Kumohon, hentikan Sasuke!" Si wanita berteriak lantang, berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengubris, terus melayangkan kepalan tangan bertubi-tubi. Tak hanya luka lebam saja ditorehkan oleh Sasuke. Sudut bibir Utakata pun telah meninggalkan jejak kemerahan, hingga membasahi dagu dan sekitar rahang atas. Melihat darah mulai bercecaran dari sudut bibir dan hidung Utakata, si wanita kembali menahan lengan kiri Sasuke. Meredam emosi sang kekasih, tidak ingin situasi panas semakin bertambah tak terkendali.

Sasuke yang tidak suka diganggu saat amarah telah membubung tinggi menguasi diri, menghentakkan tangan si wanita kasar, hingga si wanita jatuh diatas lantai membentur tepi ranjang. Bola mata obsidan Utakata membulat sempurna, melihat gadis yang ia cintai meringis kesakitan akibat ulah Sasuke. Bagaikan hewan yang tak suka 'betina'nya disentuh -apalagi- secara kasar oleh pen_jantan_ lain, Utakata reflek menampik pukulan tangan Sasuke lalu menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke pun tersentak, oleng kearah belakang tak bisa menyeimbangkan beban tubuh disusul dentuman keras dengan punggung membentur lantai terlebih dahulu saat menerima hantaman telak didagu. Seakan menjadi ajang pembalasan dendam, Utakata kembali menduduki Sasuke, memberikan pukulan serupa seperti yang pernah ia terima sebelumnya.

"Utakata! Kumohon, hentikan!" Usai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dikaki ranjang. Si wanita menarik lengan Utakata kuat, menuntun Utakata menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke yang telah membiru disekitar area mata dan rahang sebelah kanan efek pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Utakata. Si wanita memeluk tubuh Utakata erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangan dipinggang polos Utakata sembari membenamkan wajah didada berotot tersebut.

Nafas Utakata semula memburu dengan gestur ingin menerjang kembali Sasuke, terdiam. Berangsur tenang setelah sepersekian detik walau tatapan membunuh masih ia layangkan pada sosok Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih setengah berbaring diatas lantai memandang benci, penuh dendam pada tubuh polos dua insan saling berpelukan itu. Seumur hidup, Sasuke belum pernah merasa semenjijikan ini pada tubuh polos seorang wanita. Terlebih amat jijik pada orang dicinta yang kini rela membagi _kehangatan _pada orang lain selain dirinya...

.

"Jadi... Telah berapa lama kau menjual tubuhmu pada pria itu?"

"Sasuke!" Sanggah si wanita tidak terima Sasuke mengklaim dirinya selayak wanita murahan sering menjajakan diri seperti PSK jalanan.

Sasuke mendengus, menumpu siku tangan kanan pada sandaran sofa. Tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat, mengelus rahang sebelah kanan sembari menggerakan ujung lidah membelai rahang kanannya dari dalam mulut. "Menyangkal, eh? Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu perkerjaan mu sebagai seorang _waitress_ club malam itu seperti apa?!"

Iris emerland si wanita memicing tajam. Menatap iris onyx Sasuke sinis, tidak percaya akan perkataan dilontarkan Uchiha muda. "Perkerjaan ku memang seorang _waitress_. Namun harus kau tahu Sasuke, aku melayani pelanggan ku sebatas mengantarkan minuman. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Lalu-" Sasuke mengalihkan mata sekelam malam pada bola mata emerland gadis bersurai merah muda. Menatap dingin sang kekasih. "Yang ku lihat tadi itu apa? Bagian dari profesionalitas perkerjaan, begitu?!" Dengusan sinis tidak mampu disembunyikan dari bibir Sasuke. Jelas, Utakata adalah pelanggan setia klub malam tempat Sakura -kekasihnya- berkerja. Sasuke kerap kali melihat Utakata selalu mengarahkan pandangan mata dari jendela lantai dua, jika ia menjemput Sakura pulang kerja. Sasuke tahu, Utakata amat mendamba Sakura. Dan melihat kenyataan Sakura berbagi tempat tidur dengan Utakata, ada dua kemungkinan yang terlintas dibenak Sasuke. Sakura melakukannya dalam keterpaksaan karena suatu hal atau memang perasaannya telah dikhianati oleh gadis yang ia cintai.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi, menyerit dalam mendengar helaan nafas mengiringi sepatah kalimat dibibir Sakura.

Sasuke semakin menyeritkan keningnya dalam, tidak bisa membaca pancaran mata Sakura yang berkecamuk beragam emosi. Entah terlalu larut dalam spekulasi negatif atau kenyataan selayaknya mencerminkan demikian. Sasuke teramat yakin, hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan akan menimpa dirinya saat melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Aku lelah dengan sikap egoismu. Aku lelah dengan sikap tempramentalmu, dan aku lelah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu, Sasuke!"

"Dua setengah tahun menjalin hubungan denganku, kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkan sifatku?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan seraya berdecak sinis. "Melimpahkan semua permasalahan agar kau menjadi pihak yang benar? Teraniyaya, begitu? Agar kau bisa bersama laki-laki itu?! _You look like a bitch, _Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Gadis berkulit seputih susu beranjak berdiri. Mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangan hingga buku jari memutih dibalik sweeter ungu yang ia kenakan. Mata bening senada dengan hijaunya pepohonan rindang berkilat marah. Tersinggung oleh kata-kata Sasuke merendahkan martabat harga diri sebagai seorang wanita.

"Utakata tidak pernah berkata kasar, tidak pernah bersikap tempramental, tidak egois, tidak pernah membebankan diriku dengan hutang-hutangmu yang harus kubayar. Dan terlebih lagi, Utakata sangat menghargai diriku dibandingkan apapun!" Nafas Sakura memburu, bergerak tak terkendali sembari melayangkan tatapan nyalang kearah onyx kelam Sasuke. "Kini, semua telah jelas..." Anggukan pelan dari kepala Sakura terlihat jelas dipandangan mata Sasuke. Meski terkandung getaran disetiap kata yang Sakura keluarkan, Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak main-main dalam perkataannya. "Telah jelas bagi ku untuk memutuskan semuanya. A-Aku, tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini lebih lama lagi." Sakura menundukan kepala, menggeleng pelan disaat mengakhiri ucapanya.

Pupil mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya Sakura memutuskan hubungan yang telah terjalin lama begitu saja hanya karena, _orang ketiga_.

"Ka-Kau, bercanda S-Sakura?" Hanya kalimat itulah yang kini mampu Sasuke utarakan setelah keheningan melanda.

Sakura semakin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mengigit belahan bibir bagian bawah meredam gejolak emosi agar pertahanan kekuatan hati tidak meruntuhkan keputusannya. "A-Aku tidak bisa Sa-Sakuke... Ak-u tidak bisa lagi..."

Sasuke memandang lantai dipijakan kaki dengan bola mata membesar. Tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Sakura, memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, menundukan kepala hingga surai raven disekitar telinga menutupi wajah seraya menggetarkan pundak tegapnya dengan getaran konstan. "Kau bercanda? Kau bergurau kan, Sakura?" Mata onyx Sasuke menyorot manis emerland wanita dihadapannya. Memerangkapnya dalam sorot mata sendu dengan memancarkan satu titik rasa direlung hati yang menjadi 'tiang' hubungan kedua insan ini. Yaa, Sasuke masihlah mencintai Sakura. Walau sakit menyerang hatinya mengetahui wanita yang ia kasihi mengkhianati perasaan yang ia miliki. Toh tidak berarti perpisahan menjadi akhir penyelesaian masalah. Sasuke hanya berharap, Sakura masih mau memikirkan ulang keputusan yang ingin ia ambil. Terkesan mengemis memang, meski tidak terlalu nampak dari gestur tubuh, Sasuke belumlah siap melupakan hubungan dua setengah tahun yang ia lalui bersama Sakura.

Sakura memutuskan kontak mata yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain menatap vas bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Satu gelengan pelan, telah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Sasuke bahwa keputusan Sakura tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Sasuke mencengkram erat jaket putih tersampir di paha kirinya. Menundukan kepalanya dalam, memandang penuh kebencian asbak rokok berteger rapi diatas meja. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke, tangan terbalut kulit albaster meraih asbak rokok dalam satu rengkuhan kepalan tangan, lalu melemparkannya kearah gadis bersurai merah muda.

'PRANK!'

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi kemana harus melangkahkan kaki. Kini ia bagaikan tersesat, kedalam pusaran kehidupan yang menjerat dirinya hingga sulit bernafas. Tidak memiliki uang, dipecat (walau belum pasti nasip perkerjaanya), diusir oleh pemilik apartemen, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi ia dikhianati oleh keka- ralat: mantan kekasih yang menjadi satu-satunya pilihan tempat bernaung kini hanya tinggal kenangan, dikarenakan seorang laki-laki kaya pengagum sang mantan kekasih.

Pukul tiga lewat dini hari, Sasuke pun telah bosan melirik arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan sebagai teman pelipur lara mencari solusi permasalahan yang kini harus ia hadapi.

Tempat tinggal.

Yaa, itulah satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Berkerja hingga larut malam, berkelana tidak tentu arah lebih dari tiga jam, Sasuke pun tidak yakin tubuhnya bisa bertahan lebih dari ini walau hanya 20 menit saja.

"Sial." Desis Sasuke pelan mengusap keningnya kasar. Ingin menghilangkan rasa penat menumpuk penuh isi pikiran menghadapi permasalahan datang silih berganti. Jujur, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Selama menetap di Tokyo hampir 3 tahun belakangan, Sasuke tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Hanya Izumo dan Kotetsu lah teman yang ia miliki, tali persahabatan itu pun terjalin tanpa disengaja, cuma bertegur sapa sebatas basa basi selayaknya rekan kerja ketika merokok diatas gedung plaza. Kalau bukan karna harga diri tinggi yang ia sandang, Sasuke mungkin telah pergi menemui Izumo dan Kotetsu agar bisa tinggal untuk sementara waktu di apartemen mereka sampai gajinya berhasil ia dapatkan. Namun bila mengingat balasan Izumo dan Kotetsu atas kebaikan Sasuke selama ini, Sasuke lebih memilih tidur dijalan daripada harus memohon satu atap pada pengkhianat seperti mereka.

Helaan nafas panjang, mengalun lembut membelah udara dingin di pagi yang gelap. Keluarga... Mungkin satu-satunya solusi tepat untuk memecahkan permasalahan Sasuke. Tidak ada hunian yang hangat untuk berlindung selain berada didekat orang tua. Yaa, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memilih kembali pada orang tuanya jika tidak mengingat jarak tempuh yang harus ia lalui. Menggunakan kereta shinkansen menuju Gunma. Kheh! Jangankan naik kereta, ongkos naik bus pun Sasuke tidak punya. Seluruh kelangsungan hidup Sasuke bersumber dari pendapatannya selama berkerja di plaza. 4 bulan tidak menerima gaji, selama itu pula lah Sasuke tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Kehidupan pangan Sasuke terpenuhi berkat mantan kekasihnya, Sakura yang rela menyiapkan makan pagi hingga malam seperti seorang istri melayani suaminya. Kini Sakura telah memutuskan Sasuke. Apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat jika tambang emasnya tak lagi berada digenggaman tangan?

Berharap orang tuanya mengirimkan ongkos pulang?

Ck! Selama Sasuke merantau di Tokyo, Sasuke lah yang sering mengirimkan uang pada orang tuanya. Kehidupan Sasuke tidak sesempurna _rupa_ yang ia miliki. Ia hanya seorang pemuda dari desa kecil, anak dari buruh petani jagung, mengadu nasip di kota besar untuk merubah taraf kehidupan menuju kelayakan seperti yang ia impikan.

Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi padanya? Jangankan merubah taraf hidup, makan pun ia masih ditanggung orang lain. Gaji di Sunroute Plaza masih terbilang jauh dari kata 'besar'. Tujuh belas ribu tiga ratus yen, ditengah himpitan tingginya biaya hidup, tentu saja pendapatan Sasuke tidak selamanya bisa ia andalkan secara terus menerus. Ditambah ia sisihkan untuk kebutuhan orang tuanya berada di Gunma. Sasuke pun harus pandai-pandai memutar otak, agar kebutuhannya tercukupi sampai gaji selanjutnya.

'BRAK!'

Bola mata onyx Sasuke melebar, lekas mengadahkan wajah menghadap depan dari posisi semula saat ia menundukan kepala, ketika mendengar suara asing tertangkap gendang telinga. Sosok pemuda setinggi hampir menyamai dirinya, jatuh terlentang diatas tanah. Sasuke beranjak berdiri, menjauh dari tong sampah yang ia duduki. Manik sekelam malam menyipit tajam, ingin melihat suatu objek disudut gang sempit lebih jelas lagi. Seketika iris obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar, mengetahui laki-laki bertubuh kurus mencengkram erat keras t-shirt lusuh pemuda diatas tanah. Reflek Sasuke melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar, menuju kearah laki-laki berjaket kulit hitam yang kini hendak melayangkan kepalan tangan disertai kata-kata kotor terlontar dibibir.

"Hei!" Sasuke berteriak lantang. Berupaya menghentikan aksi kekerasaan tersebut melalui suaranya.

Terlihat jelas laki-laki berjanggut lebat tersebut mengurungkan niat, memilih memandang Sasuke yang kini berjarak hanya beberapa langkah saja. Sasuke yang semula memasang gestur menantang, mendadak membeku begitu melihat sosok laki-laki berjenggot lebat memunculkan diri dari kegelapan sudut gang. Sekilas bila dilihat dalam sekali pandang, memang tak ada yang patut ditakutkan dari rupa si laki-laki. Wajah cekung, jenggot lebat, dengan rokok berteger manis dibibir, semua nampak biasa bagi Sasuke. Namun menilik lebih dalam penampilan si laki-laki yang ia kenakan. Sasuke tahu, ia berhubungan dengan orang yang salah!

"Apa yang kau liha-"

Belum sempat mendengar lebih lanjut ucapan pria tersebut. Sasuke segera berbalik arah. Memacu kedua kaki lebih cepat menyadari si lelaki membawa senjata tajam dari balik jaket kulitnya.

Sasuke terus memacu laju langkah kaki, menyusuri lorong gang sempit mencari jalan keluar. Sesekali mata onyxnya menatap awas kebelakang, memastikan sosok yang tertangkap basah sedang menganiyaya pemuda di ujung gang mengejar dirinya atau tidak. Belum sempat menolehkan kepala sepenuhnya kearah belakang, siluet bayangan hitam telah menjadi petunjuk bagi Sasuke untuk tetap tidak menghentikan langkah kaki.

'DUAGH!'

Tendangan kuat berasal dari arah belakang menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda berlapis jaket putih itu tersentak, jatuh tersungkur kedepan dengan dagu mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sasuke meringis pelan, merasakan rasa perih dibagian dagu yang diyakini telah meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Gemersik bebatuan kecil disertai pergesekan telapak sepatu membuyarkan fokus pemikiran Sasuke. Sadar pelaku yang membuat dirinya mengalami cidera berada satu kawasan, disaat akan membalikkan tubuh-

'PRANK!'

-pedang seukuran satu setengah meter membentur material kerikil disisi kiri Sasuke, jika saja pemuda tersebut tak sigap membalikan tubuh kearah berlawanan. Sasuke yakin ujung mata pedang akan menembus tulang pipinya. Si raven bergerak mundur, merangkak secepat ia mampu menghindari serangan susulan yang akan datang. Benar saja, belum sempat bangkit berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya, kerah tudung jaket Sasuke telah ditarik, menimbulkan robekan nyaring ditengah keheningan melanda sudut gang. Sasuke mencoba melawan, menghentakan genggaman tangan si laki-laki seraya terus menarik diri maju kedepan.

Telah memperkirakan percobaan pelarian diri tidak akan berjalan mulus, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam begitu saja sesaat tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, kembali membentur bebatuan kecil. Onyx sekelam malam membelalak lebar, melihat laki-laki tersebut mengarahkan mata pedang secara horizontal, bersiap menancapkan benda tersebut tepat dibagian dada kanannya.

'DUAGH!'

Tendangan telak dari kaki kanan Sasuke kerahkan. Menghantam dagu si pria, hingga tubuh kurus tersebut mundur beberapa langkah dengan dengusan keras. Sasuke paham, serangan barusan tak akan memberi efek berarti -mengingat siapa pria tersebut-. Berkelana mencari jalan keluar didalam pikiran, Sasuke memandang sekeliling keadaan. Mencari satu objek sebagai pertahanan diri agar tidak bernasip naas ditangan pria itu.

'DUAGH!'

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kebelakang, terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah ketika merasa hantaman kuat serasa meremukan rahang kirinya. Tidak perlu ditanyapun, Sasuke tahu, pria misterius tersebut baru saja melayangkan tendangan sebagai serangan balasan atas pukulan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Berani sekali kau-"

Sasuke menendang paha dalam si pria dengan kekuatan penuh. Mengundang jerit kesakitan si laki-laki -mengingat- kekuatan tendangan Sasuke tidak main-main ditengah suasana genting. Merasa memiliki peluang, balok kayu diatas tanah tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke eratkan.

"ARRGGGH!"

Permata kelam Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Sadar balok kayu yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mempertahankan diri memiliki beberapa paku dan bagian kayu yang mencuat tajam. Si pria menjerit kesakitan, menghentikan darah disekitar rahang, pelipis, dan sudut mata kiri mengalirkan darah segar. Ditengah sinar bulan dan lampu jalan, Sasuke terpaku mendapati pelupuk mata si lelaki terkoyak, ditambah pipi dirahang sebelah kiri mengeluarkan daging akibat robekan paku balok kayu.

"Bereng-"

Sasuke kembali menendang si pria, tepat diarea perut membaca pergerakannya yang ingin mengacungkan pedang digenggaman tangan. Sasuke mendesis keras menahan sakit, menggenggam erat jaket putih dibagian lengan, terlambat memperkirakan gerakan si pria karena terlalu terpaku dengan luka yang ia torehkan. Gemersik kerikil bergesekan dengan benda tajam, mengalihkan rasa sakit Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh, mendapat tendangan diulu hati. Tendangan demi tendangan laki-laki tersebut kerahkan, menginjak perut, rahang kanan, dada kiri, tak ketinggalan sisi perut atas, Sasuke mengerang keras. Terhenyak oleh rasa sakit dan sesak luar biasa dari tekanan kuat ujung sepatu si laki-laki pada bagian perutnya. Mengetahui si pria diselimuti amarah tinggi, Sasuke yang merasa tersudut oleh keadaan tak menguntungkan, tanpa pikir panjang mengambil berusaha kembali meraih balok kayu ditengah tendangan dan pijakan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Uggh!" Sasuke tak mampu meredam rasa sakit tersalur dari bibirnya ketika kaki kanan terbalut sepatu kulit menginjak erat tangan Sasuke yang terjulur. Dia tahu, Sasuke berupaya melakukan perlawanan melalui balok kayu berjarak setengah senti dari telunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu ia berurusan dengan 'orang' yang salah. Salah besar jika yang kau 'ganggu' tersebut adalah salah satu kelompok _terkenal_. Menjadi buah bibir disekitar distrik Shinjuku beberapa belakangan ini, _Yamaguchi-gumi_. Sasuke menggeleng tidak mampu mengelak jika bayang-bayang kematian telah bergerilya memenuhi isi pikiran. Entah karna dihantui rasa takut, atau keadaan tengah berpihak kepadanya. Disaat si laki-laki lengah, Sasuke menendang pinggul kanan si laki-laki, dilanjutkan dengan tendangan kedua diarea perut dan rusuk kiri hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Kalap dengan keadaan hingga tak menjernihkan isi pikiran, Sasuke yang tak ingin nyawanya terancam, mengambil balok kayu polos tidak dihiasi beragam paku. Mulai memukuli si pria sebanyak tiga kali pukulan tanpa jeda.

'Bruk!'

Tubuh ringkih si pria ambruk, roboh seketika dengan posisi telentang. Seakan iblis bersemayam diraga, Sasuke terus menghentakan tangan kanan. Melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi tanpa terkendali. Cairan pekat kemerahan memunculkan diri, membasahi jaket kulit hitam berlambang api dibagian dada. Nafas Sasuke terengah, memburu ditengah udara ketika menghentikan serangan saat dirasa si laki-laki telah terbujur tak berdaya.

Sasuke membuang balok kayu sembarang arah, mundur beberapa langkah menabrak dinding dengan mengadahkan wajah menghadap langit gelap di_rajai_ cahaya bulan diufuk barat. Tubuh Sasuke merosot, jatuh terduduk diatas tanah dengan kedua tangan mencengkram erat helai'an surai ravennya. Ditengah usaha diri menetralisir deru nafas, Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata. Cukup bersyukur berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya tanpa harus bertindak menyalahi hukum.

Hanya sesaat, Sasuke kembali menegakan tubuh mendengar sorak ramai dari arah jalan besar tidak jauh dari sudut gang. Kheh! Sasuke jadi mengerti, kenapa pria kurus ini menghajar pria sebelumnya disudut gang. Tawuran antar kelompok Yakuza, memang sering terjadi di kawasan Shinjuku -mengingat- daerah ini adalah central 'tambang' ilegal dari para mafia kelas kakap berada. Sasuke lekas beranjak, membuka jaket putih yang ia kenakan, lalu membungkus luka dengan garis memanjang sekitar 30 cm di lengan kirinya.

Sasuke cukup terpaku, ketika kembali ke tempat awal ia berada (deretan tong sampah), sosok laki-laki korban seorang anggota _Yamaguchi-gumi _tidak lagi tersapu pandangan mata. _'Melarikan diri.' _Sasuke membatin dalam hening, meraih tas ransel miliknya dan berjalan menembus kegelapan sudut gang.

.

.

Satu kata yang mampu Sasuke gambarkan melihat pemandangan tersaji dikedua mata.

Mengerikan!

Betapa tidak? Sasuke sekarang sedang bersembunyi dibibir sudut gang, terduduk ditanah berlindung dari balik tong sampah samping tiang listrik, kini terperangkap dalam situasi panas. Tak ubahnya seperti kejadian beberapa menit lalu menimpanya, Sasuke kembali dihadapkan oleh pilihan sulit ingin melarikan diri dari amuk masa manusia-manusia beradu senjata tajam satu sama lain. Sasuke memang sering membaca koran pagi, memberitakan perkelahian antar kelompok Yakuza yang didominasi perebutan wilayah kekuasaan. Ia pikir hanya segelintir orang-orang saja yang ikut andil, namun kali ini Sasuke kembali bergulat dalam imaji. Hampir se-per tujuh badan jalan besar dikuasi oleh kedua belah pihak yang bertikai. Berbalik arah dari sudut gang hanya akan membuatnya mati konyol. Setiap beluk gang terhubung dengan ruas jalan besar, bagaimana pun rumitnya gang tersebut, pastilah menemukan hasil akhir jalan raya ini. Permasalahannya sekarang, jalan raya dijadikan ajang adu unjuk kemampuan diri menciderai lawan, melihat dengan mata telanjang akan proporsi kelompok yang bertikai jauh banyak dibandingkan dengan nalarnya sendiri, Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko berbalik arah menemukan jalan keluar bila akhirnya tetap mendapatkan hasil 'sama'.

Menunggu pun tidak akan menjamin keselamatannya. Jika ada satu atau dua orang dari kelompok yang _mengajak_ sang lawan menuju arena pertarungan lain melewati tempat persembunyiannya karena tersudut akan minimnya kemampuan diri, Sasuke akan tetap menjadi _bulan-bulanan_ masa. Status Sasuke dimata mereka tidak bisa dikatakan lawan ataupun kawan. Ditambah keadaan mengenaskan dengan luka dilengan kiri, semakin menambah point plus bagi mereka untuk _menilai_ Sasuke sebelum mengambil tindakan.

"Persetan!" Desis Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Berbalik arah mencari jalur aman memang konsekuensi berat, namun bila tetap berdiam diri akan jauh lebih merugikan daripada berbalik arah. Presentase kemunculan anggota yang menyebar tergolong kecil, mengatasinya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada anggota _sebelum_nya. Sasuke masihlah mampu.

Sasuke berlari, menembus jalan berliku sudut gang sempit dengan langkah konstan. Terburu-buru hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, dan sekarang Sasuke harus extra waspada memicing indra pengheliatan mendeteksi anggota Yakuza yang mendekat.

"Ti-Tidak..."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, menyenderkan punggung tegap terlapisi tas ransel besar disudut dinding gang. Perlahan namun terkandung kewaspadaan tinggi terlihat dari sudut mata memicing tajam, Sasuke mengadahkan kepala kearah kiri mengintip dari balik dinding ingin melihat gerangan apa yang terjadi. 2 sosok laki-laki dewasa dan satu pemuda tergambar jelas dari manik onyx Sasuke. Tidak perlu ditelusuri lebih dalam, Sasuke tahu mereka adalah bagian dari kedua kubu yang bertikai sama seperti 40 menit yang lalu ia temui. Bagaikan tak ingin terjebak dilubang yang sama untuk kedua kali, Sasuke mengendap perlahan. Berusaha tidak memancing perhatian agar bisa lolos menyebrangi celah gang yang terbuka.

"Ja-Jang-an... Sa-Sakit."

Sasuke terus mengendap, mengabaikan lirihan kesakitan sang pemuda terbaring diatas tanah dengan salah seorang kaki si laki-laki berteger manis dilehernya. Sasuke tetap berkonsterasi, tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali oleh rengekan si pemuda meminta belas kasihan. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa, mengejek si pemuda yang menurutnya ber-_tittle_ seorang mafia kelas kakap tapi meminta belas kasih agar diampuni oleh musuh sendiri. Kheh! Menggelikan sekali!

"Le-Lepaskan a-aku... Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan anggota _Tosei-kai._" Satu kalimat pendek bersarat nada kesakitan dan getaran menahan tangis, entah kenapa walau berjarak 8 langkah, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda tersebut.

"Khuh! Tipu muslihat dari seorang rendahan seperti _Tosei-kai_, tidak akan berpengaruh pada kami, anggota _Yamaguchi-gumi." _

Sasuke mendengus keras, tidak mengerti indra pendengarannya kenapa bisa se'peka ini menangkap suara tendangan diiringi ringisan kuat dari si pemuda. Gerakan Sasuke meninggalkan kawasan sudut gang semakin melambat, terhalang oleh kebimbangan hati terus melayangkan beragam spekulasi mengenai pemuda tersebut.

_'Benarkah dia anggota Tosei-kai?' _

Sasuke menggeleng, kembali berkeras hati tidak ingin mencampuri. Toh mau anggota _Tosei-kai _atau _Yamaguchi-gumi. _Semua itu bukanlah urusan Sasuke.

_'Namun kenapa menyanggah?'_

Ingin menyelamat diri, setelah itu pastilah dia akan pergi setelah menghabisi dua orang anggota _Yamaguchi-gumi. _Anggukan terlihat samar dari kepala Sasuke mengiyakan jawaban atas logika pikirannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas singkat, mengeratkan tali tas ransel yang ia kenakan dengan langkah mantap. Mengabaikan ketiga mafia tersebut memanglah sebuah keputusan bijak. Toh mau dia anggota kedua mafia itu, atau tidak. Bukanlah urusan Sasuke. Cukup sekali Sasuke menanggung resiko terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain hingga hampir merenggangkan nyawa-

"ARGGHH!"

Pemuda tersebut berteriak kencang. Tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit dirasa saat benda logam tipis menggores dalam punggung tangannya. Kedua laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan, menikmati raut kesakitan dari sang pemuda. Seakan ingin menambah siksaan, laki-laki berkulit gelap -salah seorang dari dua pria- itu memainkan pisau lipat disekitar jemari si pemuda.

Dengan kasar, laki-laki tersebut merentangkan jemari si pemuda diatas tanah. "Satu kebohongan dibayar dengan satu jari," si pemuda terbelalak kaget, terlampau shock mengetahui maksud laki-laki yang tengah menyeringai bengis tersebut. "Dan karena kau telah membohongi kami sebanyak tiga kali. Bagaimana kalau, jemarimu-" Si laki-laki tampak memilih jari-jari lentik sang pemuda. Tidak merasa kasihan melihat wajah kumal itu dibanjiri air mata dan gelengan kuat sebagai bentuk permohonan untuk memikirkan kembali hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Menjadi bayaran-"

'DUAGH!'

Sebuah tas ransel hitam menghantam wajah si lelaki hingga tersungkur jatuh diatas tanah. Terkejut, melihat serangan tiba-tiba didaratkan seseorang pada rekannya, laki-laki berkulit pucat mengalihkan pandangan kearah kiri yang secara tak terduga disambut langsung oleh sebuah tendangan tepat didagu.

Si pemuda hanya menatap dalam diam, membiarkan bola matanya membelalak lebar melihat aksi _heroic _seorang laki-laki bersurai raven menumpu sebelah tangan pada siku kiri lututnya. Seperti waktu berputar barang sepersetengah detik saja, si pemuda hanya mampu merekam segala moment dalam sepintas lalu. Merasakan bagaimana tengan pucat terbalut kulit albaster menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, menendang salah seorang anggota gengster sebelum meraih tas ransel -dirasa milik pria tersebut-, dan kini ia pun masih tak menyangka memacu kedua langkah kaki menyusuri gang-gang sempit menghindari kejaran kedua orang dibelakangnya.

Terus berlari mengitari gang, tak mampu lagi didefinisikan betapa sang pemuda terlampau lelah mengambil jarak. Berputar, berbelok kekiri bahkan terkadang kembali lagi memilih belok kekanan, berhenti sejenak, dan terus berlari lagi. Sang pemuda tidak habis pikir, pinggiran kumuh distrik Shinjuku serasa seperti labirin panjang. Menyesatkan, dan terlebih ia tak bisa bersikap lagi mengambil langkah cermat. Sudut kumuh gang-gang kecil distrik Shinjuku bukanlah hal baru, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya berlalu lalang tidak ubahnya bak hunian sendiri. Yaa, pikiran pemuda itu saat ini terbagi. Antara rasa takut akan kedua laki-laki dibelakangnya, dan juga laki-laki yang kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Si raven mendengus keras, sebagai tanda singal baik dari aksi kejar-kejaran yang mereka lakukan menemukan titik balik. Cahaya lampu berkilau dengan deru mesin bergemuruh membaur keramaian.

Gemuruh klakson mobil membahana, memecah keramaian yang ada disertai decitan rem berkumandang tepat dimana kedua laki-laki berbenda rupa berhenti sesaat ditengah jalan raya. Sang pemilik mobil mengumpat keras, mengumamkan kata-kata kasar tak mampu menyembunyikan amarah melihat kedua laki-laki yang hampir menabrakan diri, melenggang pergi. Tak hanya satu mobil itu saja yang berhenti ditengah badan jalan, sekitar dua dari 6 buah mobil yang melintas turut bernasip sama. Seperti tak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang ia buat, si lelaki raven terus berlari, membimbing pemuda dibelakangnya agar terus bergerak melangkahkan kaki sejauh mungkin.

**Shinjuku Gyoen-mae Station**.

Reklame stasiun kereta api Shinjuku satu dengan ukiran 'selamat datang' tepat didepan atap stasiun telah si raven lewati dengan menjejakan hentakan telapak kaki memasuki gerbang besar. Sembari menuruni tangga, meliukkan tubuh kekiri dan kanan menghindari tabrakan beberapa pengunjung stasiun masih memadati beberapa gerbong kereta. Si raven memandang liar kearah belakang, ingin melihat apakah dua orang lelaki anggota _Yamaguchi-gumi _masih mengejar atau tidak.

"Sial!" Desis pemilik bola mata onyx sekelam malam, mengetahui 2 orang tersebut tetap gigih melangkahkan kaki mengejar dirinya. Derap telapak sepatu menghentak anak tangga eskalator, meski anak tangga eskalator tersebut diperuntukan untuk pengunjung jikalau ingin turun kebawah secara otomatis, si raven tidak menghiraukan kemudahan tersebut. Ia terus melaju, mencengkram erat pergelangan pemuda kumal dibelakangnya, menuntut untuk lebih lebar melangkahkan kaki.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki tiba-tiba ketika sampai pada _wicket_, loket karcis otomatis. Pundak tegap Sasuke berbalik arah, mengerling tajam kearah pemuda dibelakangnya. "Kau punya uang!" Si pemuda tampak terperanjat, kaget namun tak mengerti disaat bersamaan atas maksud Sasuke. Mungkinkah pemuda berkulit putih itu kini berupaya memeras dirinya sebagai tanda jasa karena telah menyelamatkannya dari mafia _Yamaguchi-gumi?_

_"_Kau punya uang, apa tidak!" Desak Sasuke cepat, menuntut si pemuda untuk tanggap bergerak memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan. Si pemuda mengeleng cepat. Membuat Sasuke mengumpat keras, terlebih ketika mendengar derap telapak sepatu dan teriakan lantang semakin terasa dekat dari arah belakang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mengeratkan tali tas ransel dikedua bahu dengan telapak tangan kanan bersandar pada salah satu sisi pinggiran mesin _wicket_, dalam sekali hentakan tubuh Sasuke pun melayang. Melompati besi pembatas _wicket_, selaras seperti pijakan _Bungee Jumping. _

"Cepat!" Ucap Sasuke jengah namun tak sedikit tersirat banyak menyimpan kekhawatiran, mendapati pemuda tersebut nampak enggan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

"Ta..Tapi-"

"Lompat sekarang juga!" Sasuke tak sanggup lagi membendung emosi. Terlalu _gemas_ melihat sikap lelet si pemuda yang tak kunjung mengerti bahaya mengancam siap menanti dari dua anggota Yakuza kelas kakap, _Yamaguchi-gumi._

_"_A..Aku-"

"Berhenti kalian!"

Tanpa basa-basi, si pemuda menumpu kedua telapak tangan pada pinggiran mesin wicket. Ikut melompat cepat ketika menoleh kebelakang, dua orang yang menganiyaya-nya tadi hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja. Sasuke sigap menangkap jemari tangan si pemuda, kembali mengajak berlari bersama menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang datang silih berganti.

Telinga Sasuke menegak, mendengar gemuruh kereta api hendak memberangkatkan diri meninggalkan gerbong stasiun. Sasuke semakin melangkah lebar, bergerak lincah menyusul beberapa calon penumpang yang ingin bergerak memasuki kereta. Tak ayal beberapa kali mereka menabrak beberapa calon penumpang, bahkan tak sedikit dari dua-tiga orang menghujam lelaki berparas tampan tersebut dengan kata-kata pedas karna sengaja mendorong mereka menggunakan tangan kanan tak terbalut jaket putih.

Hanya berselang dua detik, Sasuke lekas menarik tubuh pemuda dibelakangnya agar tak terjepit pintu kereta.

"Ouch!" Pekik si pemuda pelan menabrak tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, memilih berpegangan pada besi bulat dilangit-langit kereta seraya menetralisir deru nafas yang memburu. Lengan tangan kiri terbungkus jaket putih tak juga melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda disampingnya, tak jauh berbeda, pemuda tersebut turut mengatur gerak nafas sehabis berlari kesetanan dipagi buta.

Mata onyx Sasuke menerawang sekeliling arah, ingin mencari bangku kosong untuk diduduki. Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa kecil hati, mengetahui ia dan pemuda -misterius- menjadi objek sasaran berpasang mata dari penumpang kereta. Meski tidak seramai pagi hari -waktu normal para perkerja- dihujam tatapan aneh dari lima-tujuh orang penumpang, tetapi tetap saja membuat Sasuke tidak enak, salah tingkah diperhatikan terus menerus.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan pada si pemuda, duduk disalah satu bangku panjang disisi badan dalam kereta, seakan mengerti tatapan tersebut tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum Sasuke berinisiatif mengubah gestur gerak mereka yang terlalu mencolok dipandangan mata. Sasuke merebahkan punggung tegapnya pada sisi dinding kereta, memejamkan kedua mata tak memperdulikan sosok yang -kini- ikut mendudukan diri tepat disebelahnya.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Sasuke menaiki transportasi umum tanpa membayar sepeser uang. Sesusah-susah hidupnya bertarung seorang diri ditengah kota besar minim penghasilan, Sasuke masihlah mampu membayar lima ratus duapuluh sen hanya untuk menaiki bus saja. Dan kini, disaat tidak mempunyai satu sen pun uang ditangan, Sasuke tak bisa berharap banyak pada pemuda kumal yang jauh lebih melarat dibandingkan dirinya. Memang bagi Sasuke, menaiki tumpangan gratis, sama saja seperti mencuri _hak_ orang lain. Namun apa yang bisa ia kata? Keadaan tidak terlalu menguntungkan untuk meratapi nasip seseorang dalam belas kasih. Dikejar anggota Yakuza, bahkan hampir meregang nyawa karna sifat sosial yang -harus- Sasuke akui seperti kutukan bagi dirinya. Terjebak dalam situasi merugikan, dibanding tidak membayar sa-dua tiket kereta, Sasuke rasa tidak lah lebih buruk bila disandingkan apa yang ia alami sebelum memasuki kereta.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, menumpu siku tangan kiri yang berdenyut pada paha kiri dengan jemari tangan kanan mengusap frustasi helaian raven-nya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan Tuhan..." Ratap Sasuke menundukan kepala dalam.

"Ma...Ma-"

"Aku tahu." Sela Sasuke cepat, mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat pada pemuda tersebut untuk bungkam. "Cukup diam. Jangan membuatku tambah gila dengan permohonan maaf mu. Karena itu tak mengubah apapun."

Si pemuda terdiam, merasa tidak enak menerima respon dingin dari Sasuke. Menyandarkan punggungnya didinding kereta dan mengadahkan kepala menatap langit kereta. Dalam batin pemuda tersebut kini bergulat dalam pemikiran berbagai spekulatif sendiri, bukan bermaksud menambah suasana lelaki itu bertambah buruk, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih', bentuk apresiasi atas sikap si lekaki yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian (mengingat bagaimana sikap anggota Yakuza itu sendiri). Hanya sebatas itu, namun bila mencermati keadaan, pemuda tersebut tak elaknya menyetujuti perkataan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Semua orang pastilah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yakuza, ditambah situasi yang mengakibatkan posisi mereka semakin memburuk, hampir meregang nyawa. Permohonan maaf tidak ubahnya mewakili perasaan rasa bersalah dari diri secara lisan, jika ditela'ah dengan nalar, 'maaf' darinya tak akan mengembalikan 'kerugian' si raven yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Sasuke. Menatap lelaki itu dengan alis bertaut, menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang tertunda ditengah udara. "Jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada ku _setelah_ ini. Karena aku juga, tidak tahu harus kemana."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, memijat pangkal hidung meringankan rasa penat dipelupuk mata. Tidak istirahat, berjalan sepanjang jalan panjang menempuh kediaman kekasih berbuah pengkhianatan, bergulat dengan salah satu mafia hingga menciderai tubuhnya, berlari sepanjang lebih dari 4 kilo meter mencapai stasiun kereta. Kemeja putih yang Sasuke kenakan terasa lusuh, basah oleh keringat, kotoran, dan darah sendiri. Tubuh Sasuke teramat lelah, sangat lelah ketika mengalami banyak rentetan kejadian mengejutkan sepanjang 5 jam terakhir.

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa melihat jelas, senyuman tipis tersemat diwajah kotor si pemuda. Bola mata secantik permata lautan, nampak menyimpit. Mengukir seutas seringai lebar dibibir mungilnya, menampilkan deretan rapi gigi-gigi putih yang -menurut- Sasuke terlalu bersih untuk seorang gelandangan.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya, stasiun Yatsuya-san." Sebut si pemuda setelah melirik beberapa pemandangan dari jendela, tepat dibelakangnya. "Funamachi, kediaman ku ada disana."

..

Sasuke sudah menerka dalam imajinasi pikiran, bila tempat yang akan ia tempuh tak ubahnya seperti penampilan si pemuda. Dinding berkardus, beragam barang-barang tak layak pakai bertaburan, Sasuke tidak menyangka, apa yang dulu teman desa-nya katakan saat ia nekat ingin pergi ke ibu kota, akhirnya terjadi juga.

Gelandangan...

Apakah ini kehidupan baru yang akan Sasuke jalani setelah dilempar oleh Ebisu dari Sunroute Plaza?

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, terowongan bawah tanah masihlah lebih buruk dari gubuk tua kediaman orang tuanya didesa sana. Setidaknya, meski rumah tua, Sasuke amat merasa nyaman berdiam disana. Walau hutan belukar, bergumul dalam lumpur menanam benih padi sebagai aktivitas kesehariannya, Sasuke teramat memilih ingin kembali pulang, ketimbang memandangi dinding berlumut, gelap dan bau disini.

'Hanya sesaat Sasuke...' Batin si raven meneguhkan hati untuk bersabar sejenak. Penghasilannya selama 4 bulan di Sunroute Plaza, menjadi jalan keluar utama dari kemelut permasalahan menderanya. Bila gaji telah didapat, Sasuke akan kembali ke kampung halaman. Bertemu kedua orang tua, membantu memetik jagung diladang. Ahh~, Sasuke jadi merindukan masa-masa indah -yang ia anggap membosan- itu sekarang.

"Jadi," Sasuke mengantung kalimatnya, merebahkan tas ransel dari pundak diatas meja penuh besi-besi karat, lalu memutar pandangan kesekeliling arah. "Dari Funamachi ke Shinjuku satu, apa yang membuatmu rela menempuh perjalanan selama itu.."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab si pemuda dibawah sinar lampu kuning, merebahkan diri dikasur usang penuh bintik kehitaman.

"Yup." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, tahu maksud nada ketus dari si pemuda bersurai pirang. "Uzumaki Naruto." Semula Sasuke mengira Naruto adalah bocah jepang kebanyakan yang hidup dipinggiran sudut distrik Shinjuku. Begitu melihat rupa Naruto lebih seksama setelah si pirang mengatakan memiliki kediaman si Funamachi, Sasuke yakin Naruto bukanlah termaksud masyarakat lokal. Mungkinkah Naruto seorang imigran gelap asal negri barat yang mencoba mengais rejeki di negaranya? Entahlah, Sasuke belum mampu menerka sebab nama 'Naruto' sendiri masih menjadi permasalahan hasil pemikirannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mencari _perkerjaan_." Manik biru Naruto mengerling barang-barang bekas disekitarnya, penguat dugaan Sasuke sebagai bukti atas pertanyaan itu. Sasuke menganggukan kepala pelan, toh apa yang ingin ia tanyakan (terkesan kurang sopan memang), terjawab juga. "Mau ku bantu?" Tunjuk Naruto pada lengan kiri Sasuke dililiti jaket putih ternodai bercak kemerahan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada lengan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Naruto diikuti kedua alis yang menukik tajam, kurang yakin. "Kau bercanda?"

Naruto semakin mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir aku memperdendangkan lelucon?"

"Ya."

Si pirang tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan raut kekesalan pada Sasuke, terbukti tak hanya mendengus keras kali ini, namun juga tatapan tajam mengiringi langkahnya menuju kesebuah lemari kayu yang telah rusak sembari membuka laci kecil dikaki lemari. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mungkin menawarkan sesuatu, jika apa yang kumiliki _itu_ tidak ada." Satu botol alkohol ukuran kecil, dan satu buah kantong platik hitam menemani kedua tangan Naruto yang bergerak menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke terdengar berguman ragu, melihat satu botol alkohol dan kantong plastik hitam Naruto letakan diatas meja.

"Jika ragu, kau hanya akan mati kehabisan darah." Naruto meraih bangku kayu dari sudut dinding, tak lupa satu botol air mineral ukuran satu liter ditangan kanan. "Lagi pula, alkohol ini masih baru. 5 tahun mendatang akan habis masa _expired_. Aku berniat membantu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bila hal itu yang melandasi kekhawatiranmu, aku _sudah_ mengatakannya." Setelah meletakan botol air mineral, Naruto meraih bangku yang ia bawa, lalu mendudukinya. "Aku masihlah waras mengobati luka-lukaku dengan antiseptik murahan yang sering dijual oleh pengepul sampah."

Sedikit bimbang dihati Sasuke, tapi tak berlangsung lama sebab lilitan jaket putih telah ia lepaskan, lalu menyampirkan-nya diatas meja kayu dihadapan mereka. Naruto meringis kecil, melihat betapa dalam luka goresan sepanjang 45 cm dari lengan atas sampai punggung tangan. "Cukup dalam." Komentar Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja menggunakan sebelah tangan, ingin melepas kemeja putih ternodai lumpur dan darahnya sendiri. Seluruh kemeja Sasuke telah basah oleh keringat. Tidaklah menyenangkan memakai baju basah melekat dibadan secara terus menerus. "Akan lebih memudahkan mu membersihkannya, bukan?" Ucap Sasuke mengerti arti tatapan tanya dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak menanggapi, hanya membuka kantong plastik hitam dimeja. Tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang telah membuka tutup botol air mineral, lalu menguyurkannya sekujur badan, lebih tepatnya dibagian lengan, dimana lukanya berada. Naruto menarik bangku kayu didudukinya -lebih- mendekat kearah Sasuke, membuat kedua laki-laki tersebut kini berhadapan satu sama lain dalam jarak dekat. Setelah mengambil kapas dan membentuk bulatan, ia pun menutup bulatan kapas itu dimulut botol alkohol, menguncangnya beberapa kali, lalu mulai menekan pelan disekitar luka Sasuke.

"Sakitkah?" Si blonde menekan kapas lebih lembut begitu mendapati wajah Sasuke meringis menahan sakit.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tungkas Sasuke sarkastik. Terus mengeraskan kedua rahang menahan rasa perih dan panas menjalar dari cairan alkohol.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Sasuke tidak lagi mengfokuskan pandangan mata pada wajah kesal Naruto, namun lebih ketitik lukanya, dimana tangan terbungkus kulit tan, menyentuh lembut lengan bawahnya agar memudahkan ia mengoleskan cairan alkohol. Sedikit _rasa_ mengelitik hati, merasuk relung saat kulit Naruto menyentuh kulitnya. Hanya sebentar, sebab Naruto telah mengalihkan jemari tangan meraih kapas baru, membasahi dengan alkohol dan menempelkannya pada luka Sasuke.

"Lukamu terlalu dalam."

Sasuke menukik tajam tautan kedua alis, tersentak pelan dari lamunan singkat mendengar suara Naruto. "Apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Lukamu terlalu dalam. Percuma bila dibersihkan dengan alkohol atau cairan antiseptik, tidak akan berguna banyak jika luka mu belum kering sepenuhnya."

Alis Sasuke semakin bertaut, mengundang delikan tajam dari Naruto merasa jengah seakan diremehkan Sasuke. "Gelandangan saja mengerti akan hal itu, _tuan-tanpa-nama_."

"Jadi kau menginginkan ku untuk tetap mematung ditempat seperti ini, begitu?" Terlihat jelas dari onyx Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya acuh sebagai jawaban. Sasuke mendengus, tentu saja dilihat dari mata telanjang, Naruto bisa menerka jelas laki-laki tersebut tidak menyukai _saran_ Naruto, walau tak diungkapkan secara gamplang.

"Jahit saja, aku tidak punya niatan untuk menginap lebih lama disini."

Alis Naruto tertarik keatas, tampak di dahi kulit tan si pemuda mengerut dalam. Terlihat jelas ia mempertanyakan kembali maksud Sasuke yang terasa menjanggal ditelinga. Apakah ia salah dengar?

"Kau bisa menjahit apa tidak?"

Naruto mendengus sinis, sadar pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap dengan baik ucapan Sasuke barusan, cukup kaget namun Naruto tidak lah bodoh untuk memahami apa yang Sasuke pinta. Menjahit? Memang kemampuan tersebut bukanlah spesifikasi keahlian Naruto. Tidak terlalu mahir memang, tetapi tak terlalu buruk juga mengingat Naruto sering melakukan perkerjaan tersebut untuk menambal beberapa pakaian kumalnya telah berlubang disana-sini.

"Aku anggap itu 'ya'." Sebut Sasuke menangkap pergerakan Naruto beranjak berdiri dari bangku kursi menuju sebuah lemari, membuka laci kedua dikaki lemari, dan ternyata benar. Satu kotak kecil berisi beberapa kancing, potongan kain beragam bentuk dan warna, jarum, dan juga satu _rol_ benang putih ukuran sedang.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto kembali memastikan, mengambil satu jarum ukuran 0.5 mm, memasukan ujung benang kedalam lubang bagian atas jarum. "Kau tahu sendiri siapa aku _sebenarnya_. Sangat jelas sekali bila aku buta akan pengetahuan medis." Merasa cukup panjang benang yang akan ia gunakan, Naruto memotong ujung benang menggunakan cutter, lalu membentuk simpul kecil.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam, bosan dengan penjelasan berulang-ulang dari bibir si pirang seakan mencitrakan dirinya sebagai manusia 'ter-idiot' sedunia. Sasuke sadar, ia seperti meminta bantuan pada orang tak tepat, selayaknya menginginkan seseorang tuna aksara membacakan sebuah buku dongeng. Mustahil sekali bukan?

Memang tidak bisa disamakan persamaan tersebut dengan kondisinya sekarang, namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Menetap ditempat seperti ini tidaklah memungkinkan untuk dilakukan dalam jangka waktu lama. Mengingat ia harus menanggung hidup kedua orang tua yang renta, daripada merugikan diri lebih lama. Lebih baik Sasuke menempuh batas yang ada, mendobrak dinding ketidak-mampuan itu melalui cara nekat, menguji coba tubuh sendiri. Bodoh memang, sangat bodoh!

Terjebak dilingkaran berbuah kemelaratan, bukanlah keinginan Sasuke hingga rela menjejakan diri di ibu kota. Pulang, jalan bijaksana. Miskin dirumah sendiri bukan hal buruk, setidaknya kedua orang tua masih menemani dalam kehangatan keluarga.

"Jika kau memanggap ini adalah bentuk apresiasi rasa terima kasihmu, setidaknya lebih cekatlah dirimu untuk bertindak, dobe." Bola mata sapphire si pirang membelalak lebar, amat terlihat jelas dari lampu kuning yang menyinari keduanya. Naruto merasa kesal sekarang, tersinggung dengan kata-kata pedas Sasuke. Tidak tahu terima kasih! Begitu pikir Naruto. Membayar jasa Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkan ia dari para gengster, mengobati Sasuke hingga sembuh tanpa bekas luka, mungkin tidak cukup bila disanding dengan harga nyawanya. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto ingin dihargai. Ia tidak menuntut banyak. Tutur kata lembut, Naruto teramatlah merasa senang hingga merasa termotivasi merawat luka Sasuke segenap jiwa. Bahkan bila Sasuke ingin menginap, Naruto tidak akan sungkan. Mengingat penampilan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang melewati fase krisis finansial hingga terlihat tak tentu arah mencari tempat bernaung.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan secepatnya." Lanjut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto terlihat tak menanggapi, ia hanya memilih membersihkan kedua tangan dengan sisa air mineral diatas meja, mencelupkan batang jarum kedalam alkohol (bermaksud mensterilkan). Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan tautan alisnya tinggi, menajamkan mimik wajah ketika tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh lengan bawah Sasuke, lalu membawa tangan bebas Naruto menusukan ujung jarum kebibir kulit yang terluka. Sasuke kembali menggeram, merintih samar saat Naruto menarik ujung jarum dibagian atas, membentang seutas benang kecil menutup rapat luka menganga Sasuke.

"Sakit?"

Sasuke reflek menggeleng lembut, menangkap nada khawatir dari bibir Naruto. Sedikit rasa bersalah terselip dihati, menyesali kata-kata pedas tertuang dari bibir mengetahui Naruto tidaklah seburuk penampilannya. Naruto benar-benar ikhlas, tulus merawat luka-lukanya sebagai bentuk balas budi atas sikap spontanitasnya. Terlalu lembut untuk pribadi laki-laki sejati yang malang melintang dalam arus kehidupan keras, terlebih kota besar. Rasa sungkan, seakan bisa merasakan ketika jarum menembus kulit Sasuke, bahkan sesekali Naruto menyiratkan penyesalan diiringi kata maaf bila Sasuke mendesis keras menahan sakit. Padahal tusukan jarum Naruto tidak terlalu dalam, sebatas kulit luar hanya untuk merekatkan luka. Tapi wajah si pirang telah memucat, tidak enak hati mendengar rintihan Sasuke yang menurut pemikiran Naruto, ia terlalu kasar melesakkan ujung jarum jahit.

"Tanganmu terluka." Bisik Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris seperti mendesah diwajah Naruto. Naruto bergerak kaku, terkesan tak konsentrasi menusukan ujung jarum.

"Hanya tergores."

Entah Sasuke yang terlampau halusinasi, atau memang kabut _samar_ menggelora diantara mereka berdua hingga membuat suasana terkesan semakin, berat?

Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha mengusir hawa panas ketika mendengar getaran kalimat dibibir Naruto. Mungkin tidak seharusnya Sasuke berpikiran demikian. Termakan situasi _aneh_ hanya karena berdua saja ditengah ia yang bertelanjang dada, kheh! Ia pasti melantur karena kelelahan saat ini. Yaa, pasti begitu.

"Obati kalau begitu." Saran Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh tersebut. Bersikap biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apapun diantara _kabut samar_ tadi. Naruto tetap fokus menjahit luka Sasuke, tidak memandang sedikitpun kearah Sasuke.

"Ya."


End file.
